Time Once Again
by Gining
Summary: Sequal epiloge in two parts to my other fic Time after Time. This is what happened after Rikku rejoined the pilgrimage after returning from Zanarkand. warning lemon scented chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel/epilouge thingy to Time after Time. Reading that isn't nessasary, but it might help. It's only two chapters long, so I'm gonna post them at the same time. Now can I get back to working on my original story?

I do not now, nor will I ever own any of these characters. If I did, that Rikku game would have been made instead of stopping at X2.

--

"_Hey, come back. I'm not done talking to you!"_

Those were the last words he heard from her as he left the inn room. She had run out into the main foyer area after him after they had their little talk. A lot had happened since then. Yuna had decided she wanted to take the time to find all the celestial weapons. If Sin was as tough as they believed, then they would need them.

He knew Jecht was waiting for them, but it seemed he would be waiting for just a little longer. The group was almost ready. Just a little more and then maybe. Tidus had suggested they go back and speak with they fayth once more. Most of the group groaned at the idea, but Yuna was eager as well. In the end it proved most useful.

Rikku hung closer to him then even before. But yet, she still did not push. He had told her that maybe, just maybe there could be a chance of something between them. She knew his secrets, at least most of them. Secrets the others, besides Tidus, did not know.

"I think we should rest here for the night." Yuna spoke up as she glanced around at the fields around them. They were in the Calm Lands hunting fiends. "We almost have enough to make the trainer happy. In the morning we can collect the last three we need."

"Good idea, Yunie. I don't think I could walk anymore if I wanted to!" Rikku spoke up as she flopped down on the grass where she was. Wakka laughed at her before she stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

The group laughed at them as they tried to decide on watch partners. It was decided they would couple up according to compatibility. That left Lulu and Wakka, Kimahri and Auron, and finally Tidus and Rikku. They would be taking watch in that order. Yuna would essentially join Tidus anyway, so there was no point in trying to make her sleep all night. Everyone knew this.

As they made camp, Wakka walked around the edge making sure no fiends were nearby as Lulu started a small fire that would keep them all warm. As the rest of the group settled into their tents, the night watch began.

Three hours later, Lulu entered the girls tent as Wakka entered the guys to wake up the next shift. The two oldest of the group glanced at one another before getting to work. Being the middle shift it was the hardest to stay awake. But both of them were experienced warriors and knew what to expect from the night life.

Only one fiend dared come close enough, and it was quickly taken care of at the hand of Auron's katana and Kimahri's spear.

Three hours later, it was time for the last watch. As Auron woke up Tidus, he could see Kimahri having trouble with Rikku. He chuckled to himself as he saw her fight to stay asleep. With a little persuasion from Yuna, Rikku quickly joined Tidus as they circled the camp.

"I trust you will remain quiet so the rest of us will be able to rest?" Auron teased her as she yawned loudly. He was rewarded with a glare. He smiled at her making Rikku blush, before ducking into the tent. Though for some reason he was unable to sleep. So Auron brought his hands behind his head and listened to the night.

Outside the tent Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna entertained themselves by playing a small game. It kept them awake, but was not distracting where they were unable to keep watch.

Auron noted that when he was unable to hear Yuna anymore she must have fallen asleep. He knew for sure when he heard whispered commands coming from Rikku about how Tidus should "Watch her head." and "I'll get the door." They must have been carrying her back to bed.

It was quiet again for a few moments before Auron could hear Tidus talking.

--

"Hey, Rikku?"

Rikku looked up from the fire she was trying to keep going. It was slowly dieing and she was using a stick to push around some of the timber.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think Zanarkand will ever be the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." He leaned back against a log as he spoke, hands behind his head elbows out. "Just, when we saw it, the city was so dead. Do you think Spira would ever try and rebuild Zanarkand?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Maybe after we beat Sin, you can help do it!"

"I don't think so." He sat up and leaned closer to Rikku as if he just had a great idea. "Hey, Rikku. You're Al Bhed."

She looked at him not sure what he was getting at.

"Well since your home was destroyed, maybe your dad would want to rebuild. And maybe he might rebuild in Zanarkand."

"Tidus, why you thinking this now? What's so exciting about the city? After what we saw I would think you would want to forget about it." A spark flew from the fire she had managed to get started again and landed on the glove over her left hand. With a quick pat, she put out the ember before it could burn.

Tidus watched her fascinated. He never knew why, but every time he saw her, it was never without that glove. He could only imagine how hard it would be to do even simple things with it on.

When Rikku noticed he was not going to answer, she glanced up at the blond across the fire from her. "What?" She finally asked when he didn't say anything.

"You didn't even flinch." He answered.

Rikku glanced at her glove before staring back at him wide eyed.

"I thought you looked familiar." He whispered so she was unable to hear. "Rikku, before we met Yunalesaca, have you ever been to Zanarkand?"

'Crap, crap, CRAP!' Rikku shouted inside her mind. Auron said he didn't recognize her. What was she to do now? Quickly thinking, Rikku answered, "I did some scouting near the city with pops when I was younger." Would he believe her twist of the truth?

"Rea-lly?" Tidus leaned back against his log in thought. "Guess everyone does have a twin somewhere then. I thought it was only a joke."

Rikku's heartbeat sped up. She stood and brushed dirt from her bottom before circling the camp in search of fiends. She found one, but not quite what she was looking for. A Marboro slithered up attracted to her fear.

Pulling grenades from her pouch, she began throwing them at the fiend. Tidus must have heard the explosions, for he was next to her sword drawn in an instant.

"You have a way of finding trouble!" He joked before running in and chopping off a tentacle. This must have angered the fiend, for seconds later, Tidus was chewed and spit out again. However he was not without injury. The attack had left him blinded.

"We so need help!" Rikku shouted as she was about to take off from the fight. She was stopped when a figure in red joined them.

"Looks like you need help." He remarked before charging in for his attack. He evaded as the Marboro tried to counter attack.

Rikku watched as relief passed over her seeing he was uninjured. She reached into her pouch for a vial of eye drops and threw it to Tidus. In his blind haze he was unable to see the vial. It fell to the ground where it shattered.

"Oh no. That was my last one too." She cried. In her sorrow, she failed to see the fiend coming for her.

"Rikku, look out!" Auron tried to warn, but it was too late. A cloud of poisonous gases spread out over her.

Rikku coughed and tried to clear her lungs unsuccessfully. She fell to the ground rubbing her eyes and still gagging. With a inhuman growl, Auron lunged at the fiend. He brought his sword over his shoulder and swung it like a stick. The fiend went flying far away from the camp landing somewhere on the other side of the lands.

He dropped his sword and rushed to the small Al Bhed's side. "Rikku, Rikku. Are you alright?" He barely managed to keep the worry from his voice.

Tidus stumbled over next following the sound of his mentor's voice. "What happened?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Rikku was poisoned. Do we have any extra Al Bhed potions? They will heal the both of you." Auron asked as he turned to face the boy.

"Uh, I think so. Hold on." Tidus reached into his pocket and fished around for vials. He found three. "Will any of these work?"

Auron glanced at them as he held Rikku close to himself. She was rasping for breath and had to sit up on order not to to suffocate on her tongue. Grabbing for the center one he thrust it in Tidus' face. "Drink that." He commanded.

With a shrug, Tidus did as he said. The eye drops worked instantly. "Great! Now, what about Rikku?" He asked with a frown as he glanced at the remaining vials in his hand. An echo screen and potion.

"She is unable to continue watch. I will take her place." Auron answered as he stood up with her in his arms. "We will allow her to sleep this off. It is not necessary to waken Yuna."

They walked back to the fire, Rikku now asleep, and sat down. Auron tried to set her next to the log where she would be warm, but had trouble getting her to release his coat. With a sigh, he held her in his lap.

Nothing was said for a while as Tidus watched them. He noticed that every now and again Auron would drop his gaze to see if Rikku was waking anytime soon. After knowing the man for ten years, he could see that he was quite worried.

"Why do you look at her like that? I thought Rikku annoyed you." He finally spoke after some time.

Auron lifted his single good eye from Rikku's face. "When have I ever stated she annoys me?"

Tidus scooted back away from the older guardian. "Umm, never?" He squeaked out an answer.

Rikku's arm fell onto the ground as Auron shifted under her. As it did so, her glove slid off her wrist only slightly. It was enough for Tidus to see. His eyes opened wide in shock. Auron cursed to himself.

"She's got..." Tidus tried to say, but found the words stuck in his throat.

"Yes, she has a hand like the rest of us." Auron retorted in sarcasm.

"No, that's not what I meant." He moved closer to remove the glove which covered her left hand.

"Don't." Auron warned as he glared at the boy. "You will respect her privacy."

"Aw man. I wasn't gonna hurt her or anything." Tidus sat back down with the fire on his back dejected. "What happened to her anyway? Fiends?"

"No." Auron left it at that leaving Tidus wanting more.

"It almost reminds me of a girl we knew in Zanarkand. You remember her too, right?"

Auron sighed. Tidus would not let up until he knew the truth. Rikku stirred in his arms as Tidus kept talking.

"I think her name...oh what was it? I think it was Lenna."

At the mention of the name, Rikku spoke up in her sleep. "Wha..who ec ed?" She said in a mixture of Al Bhed and Spiran.

"Confusion." Auron said with disdain.

"No, Auron. I think she knew what I said." Tidus moved closer as he leaned over Rikku. "Lenna, can you hear me?"

Rikku turned her head to his voice and Auron cursed again to himself. This was bad, he wasn't supposed to know her.

Rikku sat up suddenly bumping heads with Auron. She fell back again rubbing her head in pain. "Ohh, what happened?" As of yet, she did not notice that she was being held in Auron's arms.

"You picked a fight with a fiend. Auron helped us after we both were attacked."

"Auron?" She questioned as she searched for the aforementioned man. Tidus laughed as he pointed over her shoulder. She turned her head to see him nodding at her. Rikku jumped from his lap repeating apologies over and over.

--

When they managed to calm down again Tidus asked Rikku about Zanarkand once more. Auron knew he should go back to bed, yet stayed up anyway.

Rikku once more played with the fire in front of her as the two men watched.

"I remember Zanarkand. Auron liked a girl there once." Tidus said as he tried to make small talk.

"What is this obsession with Zanarkand all of a sudden?" Rikku asked not looking up. Auron grunted, but did not say anything himself. He had already figured it out.

"I think, I think I just remembered something important. There was a girl there. She always hung around Auron and I. I remember how much they used to fight at first."

As Tidus talked Auron watched as Rikku's eyes widened in shock. She kept her head down so Tidus would not be able to see too.

"I really liked her. She was so much fun to be around. I remember she had blond hair and green eyes. I asked her what her name was once. That's when she told me to pick a name out for her. I had a friend named Lenna, so that's what I chose."

Rikku's glare turned to face Auron. Her expression shouted "I thought he didn't know!" at him. Auron shrugged one shoulder in response.

"But just before she left, Lenna lost her hand in a machina accident. She always wore a white glove over it after that incident. It was exactly like the one you wear Rikku."

"No it's not!" Rikku shouted at him. Wakka stirred from his tent.

"Be quiet out there, ya. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Rikku blushed before standing up. "Sorry." She called back. She turned to Tidus and whispered. "Look, it's not what you think."

"That machina on the thunder plains. You knew what it was, didn't you?"

Rikku huffed now that she was put on the spot. Auron came to her rescue. "I believe that's enough."

"No way. The one time I actually know what's going on around here, and you tell me to drop it. I don't claim to know anything but Spira, but I do know Zanarkand. I'm tired of secrets."

Rikku glanced back to Auron with an almost sorry expression. "He's right. You know." Sitting down next to Auron, Rikku began to remove her glove. Underneath was a working machina hand. "Not even pops knows about this." She stated. She flexed the digits before slipping the glove on once again.

"So you really are Lenna." Tidus exclaimed happily. "I knew it! But why didn't you say anything?"

Silently Auron began rubbing small circles on her back as she spoke. "I couldn't. Think about what everyone would think. They already thought you were affected by Sin's toxin when they found you. Can you imagine what they would say to me?"

"Guess you do have a point there. But what about you and Auron? You two had a past. Why do you act as if you hate each other?"

"It's hardly that simple." Auron answered almost too quiet to hear. Both teens turned to face him. "Many would not have approved. And those who would have, would have had questions. Rikku did not enter Zanarkand by normal means."

"Well I know she rode Sin, right?"

"That's only a part of it."

"So explain it to me." Tidus said exasperated.

"Well it all began in the Thunder Plains.." Rikku began.

--

Welp, I was going to make this one big one-shot, but I'm afraid I'm going to end this part here. I'll have the rest in another chapter. I want to include the fight with Jecht and Yevon scenes. But I don't think I'm going to put them here without risking running to almost twenty pages. That's how much ideas I have for it. See you then! Gin


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I plan on this being the end of what I hope was an enjoyable story. Mainly I'm writing this for Chibi-Sorrow because she insisted that I needed something to end this whole thing with. I noticed though the last chapter didn't have a whole lot of aurikku content, but don't worry. This will more then make up for it. blushes I uh, added a bit of lemon to this chapter. Hope it's enjoyed! Gin

--

The next morning found Rikku curled up in Auron's lap as the rest of the group woke up. Both of them asleep. Tidus was playing with the fire as he started breakfast for them.

"Morning!" He waved as they exited the tents.

They answered back before noticing the positioning of the oldest and youngest guardians.

"What's up with them, ya?" Wakka asked as he took a bowl from Tidus' hand. He pointed over to Auron and Rikku.

"Leave them alone." Lulu warned. "I'm sure they aren't aware of what they are doing."

"Well I think it's cute." Yuna added. "I always said I wanted my journey full of happiness. And they look happy to me." She sat down next to Tidus with a smile.

As the rest of the guardians ate, they watched the sleeping duo as they shifted together and how Auron's arms would hold Rikku closer so she wouldn't fall on the ground. It was almost as if they needed the presence of the other person.

Auron was the first to wake up. He pulled Rikku closer before noticing the rest of the group watching him. He cleared his throat as they bashfully looked away.

"Sir Auron? We saved you some food." Yuna said as she held a bowl out to him.

He took it with a nod and managed to eat even with Rikku on his lap. She stirred only once he had finished eating. She looked around as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's everyone staring at?" She asked as she looked to Auron for the answer.

"I believe they are staring at us." He answered with the barest hint of humor.

With a large yawn, Rikku stood as if nothing was amiss. She patted Auron's shoulder before sitting next to Lulu.

After eating and packing everything up, the group set out once more to find the last three fiends they needed for the trainer. The courl and skoll were easy enough, but they had trouble finding just one more ogre. Instead the group was ambushed by a molboro. Wakka was the first to notice this fiend was missing one tentacle.

Three guardians glanced at one another, two with fear, one with a smirk.

"Back for more?" Auron asked it.

"Yeah, we'll beat you for good this time." Tidus added his own line.

The group fought for the next ten minuets before they began to get weary.

"Yuna, aeon!" Auron shouted over the roar and clash of weapons.

As she began the motions to summon Ifrit, the rest of them ran as quickly as possible so they would not be caught in the path. Three attacks later and the molboro was a cloud of pyerflies.

They did not escape without some injuries though. Kimahri was nursing a sore leg silently. Wakka's non-throwing arm was scratched. And Lulu was low on mana.

"I think we should just head to the trainer with what we have." Yuna suggested. "We are running out of time."

"I agree, ya. We need to beat Sin."

They were pleasantly surprised when the trainer presented them with both a weapon Yuna was able to use, and the last part needed to finish Auron's.

"Alright! Let's go power up these weapons!" Rikku cheered. Auron smiled at her enthusiasm.

Wakka leaned over and whispered in Lulu's ear. "Is it just me, or is something different about them this morning?"

"I agree. They do seem more agreeable with one another."

"Hurry up you two. Or we might leave you behind!" Rikki shouted to them when they fell behind.

"We're coming, hold your chocobos."

--

Rikku hummed and whistled as they walked along the path back to Macalania woods. Auron watched her with a trace of a smile on his face. It seemed odd to the rest of them how he would not reprimand her now. When only a few weeks prior he would have made her shut up. Tidus was the only one unaffected by the change in attitudes.

Yuna pulled him aside to ask what was going on. "Tidus, what's going on? I have never seen Auron and Rikku go without fighting for so long." Just as she finished speaking Rikku ran over to Auron and took his hand as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. She nodded and ran off ahead.

"What's the big deal? You wanted everyone happy, and you got it." He answered.

Rikku came running back with some fruit in her hands. She passed them out to everyone leaving one left. Using her claw, she quickly split it in half and gave the other half to Auron.

"What happened last night between them? It's almost as if they suddenly became..." She stopped the thought there as it hit her.

Tidus nodded to her as he wrapped one arm over her shoulders. "Exactly."

"Sir Auron and Rikku are...?" She gushed at the thought. "Aww, thats so cute!" She exclaimed.

Auron turned to see what Yuna was talking about. He froze when he noticed she was staring right at him. Rikku poked her head out from behind him. "Are we caught?"

"I would have to say yes." He answered.

--

Surprisingly, no one in the group thought ill of the new couple. In fact they rejoiced in the fact they had finally found the one person they could be happy with. In fact there was only one person who did not agree with them.

"Rikku, ed'c zicd hud tuha." (Rikku, it's just not done.)

"Why not? Mom and dad had twelve years between them." Rikku protested to her brother.

"Dryd'c hud dra buehd. Oui'na cdemm zicd y get." He replied. (That's not the point. You're still a kid.) He dropped to the floor as Rikku's foot collided with his shin.

"That's so mean! You may be older then me, but at least I don't act like a whiny baby." She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"Rikku, ahh. Ryja oui dumt vydran oad?" (Have you told father yet?)

"Yes I did, thank you very much. And I told him everything." She crossed her hands over her chest daring her brother to argue some more. Instead she was greeted with another shock.

"Rikku?" It was Auron. He must have heard them talking in the engine room and came to investigate. "Just what did you tell Cid?"

Rikku looked away so she wouldn't have to see his face. "Could we, maybe, talk about this later?" She questioned.

He was unable to answer as Cid's voice was shouting over the loudspeaker. He was calling everyone for the last battle.

Rikku ran from the room as she equipped her God Hand. If they were truly going against Sin, she didn't want to be caught unprepared.

"Rikku!" Auron called to her just before she entered the bridge. She turned to him as her brother walked past set for the pilot's eat once more. "Stay close to me. I promised Cid you would come home safe."

"But, Auron..." She pouted. "I don't want to come home without you."

"It will be alright." He whispered as he pulled her close.

Rikku raised her gloved left hand and rubbed his face. Without saying a word she stood on tip toe and brought his lips to meet her own. When she parted, she whispered one last thing. "You better protect me good then." Slipping out of his arms she entered the bridge.

--

Sin was a lot harder then any of them suspected. Even with the celestial weapons, just trying to get inside Sin was a chore. They finally got to rest from attacking when they watched it crash down outside Bevelle. As they entered the bridge to regroup and plan, Rikku moved to where Auron stood.

"Can we talk alone?" She said so that no one else would hear.

"Of course." She smiled at him as they left hand in hand. Yuna watched them leave with a smile on her face. This would be the last time any of them would have a chance like this. It was best to take advantage of what time they had.

Rikku led Auron to a cabin on the far side of the ship. The room itself wasn't overly large, but it was spacious enough. One wall was the outside windows. On the left was a door leading to a washroom, and on the right was a bed. At the foot of the bed was an over sized chair of sorts blocking view to the door. Rikku stepped in and sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her.

"We may not get to do this again. Let's make use of what time we have left."

He removed his coat and cowl before sitting. Rikku scooted over so that she was right next to him. Very slowly she brought her hands up and began massaging his neck. Auron moaned under her ministrations before she encouraged him to lie back. He did so without complaint. Then as her hands began to run lower he grabbed her wrist.

"Now is not the time." He said.

"Auron, now is the only time we have." She responded as she held his hand close to her chest. She leaned up and kissed him once more with more passion then he thought possible from the young girl. "Could you do me a favor?" She asked after pulling away.

"What is it?"

"Could you maybe call me Lenna once more. I miss it."

With a smile Auron answered, "Of course...Lenna." He wrapped one arm around her as he lay her so that she was on the bed with him on top. Gently he began nipping at her neck and collar. He grinned to himself as she moaned in pleasure.

Not to be outdone, Rikku ran her hands up and down his back enjoying the reactions she was getting from him. Then slowly they moved to the front and snaked to the button of his pants. Using thief skills she had them open in seconds.

Feeling as if all inhibitions were not gone, the couple pressed on not even thinking about consequences. They were too caught up in the past they had together along with the future they would not. They wanted to make the most of what they had now.

Auron's hands ran along her sides looking for the latches that would remove the orange top. He could feel the soft skin under his fingertips. They fell away easily enough and he was able to grab hold of what was hidden underneath. Rikku pulled the shirt away exposing black and green lace underneath.

Unable to hold back any more, Auron claimed what he felt was his.

Clothing and other items were thrown around the room in a frenzy of emotions. They had both wanted this for many years.

Taking the upper hand, Rikku grabbed Auron's shoulders and flipped him so that she was sitting on top straddling him. As Auron lay back admiring her form she leaned forward running her body along the length of his. She nipped at his neck and ear to meet his lips before he could stand no more.

He flipped her once more so that he was above her. Rikku released a pleasurable moan once more as she felt him enter. At first they began by moving nice and slow getting used to one another. As they felt more relaxed, they increased speed. Aur5on tried to time himself so that he would climax at the same time she did to make the whole experience enjoyable for the both of them.

He knew he hit it when Rikku's nails dug into the flesh on his back. He knew he was going to have more scars when she raked them up his back to his shoulder. But these would be worth it. They were from the woman he loved.

When he felt her relax under him, Auron rolled over to the side to give her a chance to breath once again. They lay in silence not daring to move for fear this may all be only a dream. It was Rikku who finally did so. She rolled onto her stomach closer to him and kissed his shoulder.

He sighed sadly.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"After all this is done, you know I must go."

"I know. That's why I wanted this. Just once. I love you, Auron."

"You are becoming more and more like the Lenna I remember." He stroked her hair and he pulled her close to himself. "It makes me happy to have seen you once more before I leave this plain."

"Don't say that. We will see each other again."

"Rikku, I am dead. You knew that. The only way we will see each other again is in the farplain." He paused for a moment as if deciding whether or not to ask his next question. "Do you regret sleeping with a dead man?"

"Auron, even Measter Mika was dead. He had a wife too. And I don't think she cared about what he was, just as I don't care about what you are either. In my heart, you will always be alive." She grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. "You have warm flesh like the living, I have seen you bleed, and you get tired and sleep. All thing that the living do. So to me, you are alive."

Auron kissed her one more time before they rose up and dressed.

--

They were surprised to hear Cid over the intercom once more as they were on their way to the bridge. It was time for the final battle with Sin. This time they had to enter inside and fight Yu Yevon.

Rikku glanced around and noticed two members of the party were not there. Tidus and Yuna stumbled through the door moments later. Yuna repeating apologies over and over.

"Yuna, enough. It's time we fight. Are you ready?" Auron asked trying to get her focused.

"I believe I am, Sir Auron. Let's go."

The two cousins exchanged glances before blushing and nodding. They knew what the other must have been thinking. But they were not ashamed. They simply made the most of the time they had.

--

"About time you got here." Jecht said as he heard the group behind him approach. "I was starting to think I was too hard on you." He laughed as he turned. He stopped laughing as he caught sight of Rikku holding onto Auron's hand. "Well, if it isn't the little Al Bhed I met so many years ago. About time you found one another. Zanarkand was no place for a stiff like Auron."

"We don't have time for this now." Auron spoke up.

"You're right." He turned to his son next. "You know what to do now."

"Yeah, I do. Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"I hate you." Tidus said through held back tears.

Jecht wasn't surprised. After what he put his son through, how could he be? "I know you do. Let's do what you came here for." He stepped back as bolts spread from his chest. Tidus ran forward as if to catch him before he fell from the ledge, but he was too late. Jecht was gone, and in his place was Braska's final Aeon.

--

The fight with Jecht had been hard, but fighting Yuna's aeons was even harder. They all had grown attached to the beings that helped them fight on their journey. But what was most devastating of all, was watching Yuna dance and seeing the pyerflies that escaped from Auron. Yuna paused in mid step as she turned and saw them. Her gasp alerted the others to what was happening.

"Don't stop." He said softly. "I've lived my life, it's time you do the same."

From the back of the group he walked to the same edge they had fought Jecht at. His gaze traveled over each companion before stopping on Rikku. "This is your world now." He said as he stared at her.

She was holding back tears, but still held a smile on her face. She knew this was to happen, but that didn't mean it was any easier.

"Lenna," He called just before he was gone. Everyone but Tidus and Rikku appeared confused by this strange name. "I'll wait for you there." He finished before disappearing in a cloud of pyerflies.

Nodding her head once, Rikku answered so that no one could hear. "I know you will."

--

I feel so dirty now. I can't believe I actually wrote this! It's not in detail, but still. I doubt I'll do it again, so please don't ask. Gin


End file.
